Boredom
by Redzik
Summary: Just a little something.


It just short story that come to my mind and I couldn't resist to write it down ;p  
At the end is background to this story, but if you come to your own conclusions while reading this, I'd like to know how you think it happened. :)

Thanks to Charmed7293 for making sure you can read this without horrible mistakes I made.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Charmed and any of it's characters.

* * *

The spell, or rather, curse that that demon had cast on the brothers wasn't wearing off. Wyatt didn't want to take any chances and refused to let his brother go. Chris was forced to live in Wyatt's mansion for some time now. A mansion full of demons. Granted, Wyatt made very clear that if someone touched his little brother they would die. But that didn't stop them all and Chris was forced to fight for his life several times. After that, he hardly left his room, which resulted him being bored out of his mind. So, despite the danger, he decided to go for a walk. After a while he spotted some demons, who could cause a lot of trouble, so he dove into the nearest room, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it. Then he froze. There was another thing. His brother left him alone for the most of time, being the ruler of the world was time-consuming and let him disturb him only if Chris's life was in danger. And now cold, blue eyes were staring right at him. Chris gulped. Wyatt put the pen down on the desk and slowly got up from his chair. Chris started to panic. Even with the extremely intensified bond, due to the curse, he didn't know how his brother would react to his sudden appearance. Wyatt narrowed his eyes, feeling the turmoil of his brother's emotions.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident," Chris said quickly. "I saw those demons and wanted to avoid confrontation, so I jumped into the nearest room…" Wyatt held up his hand and Chris fell silent.

"Obviously, they didn't learn yet," the Source stated. "I know you want to go back to your Resistance, but I can let you go yet. But maybe I could fulfill a wish."

"Wish?" repeated Chris surprised. Wyatt nodded.

"Anything you want, except to leave."

Chris licked his lips, unsure. Wyatt noticed his hesitation.

"Go on," he encouraged.

"Will you…" Chris looked down and asked in small voice, "Can we watch a movie?"

There was a silence and Chris slowly looked up to gauge Wyatt's reaction. He found none. A moment later, Wyatt summoned his second in command and Chris was sure he was going to spend next few days in a dungeon.

"I'm not to be disturbed," announced Wyatt to the demon, his eyes not leaving his brother even for a second, "even if the world was ending." The demon bowed and shimmered away. "Can I pick one?" Wyatt asked and Chris smiled. They walked back to Chris's room and settled on watching _Terminator_. Halfway into movie, Chris fell asleep. Wyatt wasn't really surprised. Chris's nights in the mansion were full of nightmares and fear for his life. He was bound to be exhausted. A soft whimper from his brother caused him to abandon the movie and focus on Chris. He was having a nightmare, again. Wyatt sighed and shook him, trying to wake him up, already knowing that would not work in the state Chris was in. So he did the next thing that came to his mind. He reached over and pulled his brother to him, against his chest. Chris calmed down almost immediately and relaxed into him, falling into deep, undisturbed sleep. Wyatt smiled softly, caressing his hair. Chris didn't want to watch the movie. He just wanted to spend time with his brother and, surprisingly, Wyatt wanted the same. Noting to himself to spend more time with Chris, the Source allowed sleep claim him as well.

* * *

A bit about the background story.

This happens in the unchanged future, after Wyatt took over the world. Chris formed the Resistance, but the brothers were still close. One day, they both were attacked by a demon who cast a spell on them, which resulted in intensifying their already deep bond. They didn't know how the spell would affect their bond and how long it would work. For all they know, if someone would kill one of them, the other could die also. So Wyatt didn't want to take any chances and forced Chris to temporary live with him, where he could keep an eye on him, relatively, until they found a way to fix this. And, I suppose, Chris is about 17 in this and Wyatt is 19.


End file.
